Bath time
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: It's inside kinda like Locker room fun. Halex as always


Bath Time fun.

Justin isn't the only one who likes baths. Harper likes them too. See who else likes baths now.

-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-

" I'm going to go take a bath now so no one bother me" said Justin as he marched upstairs to the family bathroom. Alex rolled her eye's at him.

" What so great about bath's I hate them" said Alex as she looked at her girlfriend Harper.

" I like them, I like to relax from a hard day and just not think when I'm in the tub with hot water and bubbles." said Harper as she smiled at Alex. They been dating for three wonderful month's.

" Baby you sit in your own dirty water , thats just gross" said Alex as she kissed Harper on the lip's.

" Hmm, one day I'll make a bath for you and you'll see how fun they are" said Harper as she grinned.

" Never going to happen." said Alex as she hugged Harper.

" One day you will like it" said Harper as she smiled. Alex rolled her eye's and hugged her girlfriend.

" Babe I love how you keep on thinking people can change." said Alex as she kissed Harper on the neck.

" We were friends first and then we fell in love that changed we changed." said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" That was different , we are meant to be and thats it" said Alex as she sat down on Harper's lap.

" So what if I change my mind about dating you and say I don't know go out with Shawn O' Riley" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex narrowed her eye's and grabbed Harper's face between her hand's.

" Are you thinking of dumping me for that ass of a bastard" growled Alex as she looked into Harper's eye's.

" No , but he's nice to me and he's a ass to you so I'm just saying what if" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Harper learned that Alex was very, very possessive of her and no one could touch her if Alex said so.

" Look let's just drop this talk and make out " said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper rolled her eye's Alex always wanted to make out when they got to a point in there talks that she didn't want to talk about.

" You, know what a bath sounds good now " said Harper as she pushed Alex off her and walked to her bedroom in the basement. There was a bathroom there and it was all hers. Some times Alex would use it , but mostly it was hers. Alex watched her leave, she knew she messed up and she should of just said bath's were ok but no she open her big mouth and look at what happen.

" I better go and talk with her" said Alex as she got up and stretched. She knew she would have to make Harper feel better and she'll love every minuet touching her girlfriend was fun making her moan was better and having her scream her name out was heaven.

" So bath time huh" said Alex as she walked to Harper's room. Harper was already in the tub with hot water and she had Kesha playing on her I-pod . The song was Take it off and that was what she was going to do. Alex took off her clothes and flashed into the bathroom.

" AWWW, WHAT THE HELL" yelled Harper as she jumped up in the tub. Harper glared at Alex she hated when Alex just flashed in to the room and scared her. Alex looked at Harper's naked slender body her pale skin , her D cup size breast , her long leg's and her red haired crotch . Harper rolled her eye's and sat back down in the tube.

" Let's see whats so great about these baths" said Alex as she stepped into the tube and sat in between Harper's leg's. Harper grinned she loved seeing Alex naked, her tan skin , her b cup her smooth stomach her leg's that ran in her dream's every night and thoses lip's that she loved so much.

" Alex the thing about baths you need to relax" said Harper as she started to rub Alex's back.

" Mmm, ok I'm relaxing and getting horny now too" said Alex as she ran her hands on Harper's leg's.

" Hehehe, ok good your relaxing now just let your mind go blank" said Harper as she wrapped her arm's around Alex . Harper was hugging Alex from behind.

" Not going to happen babe all I can think of is your breast pressing against my back" said Alex as she grinned and closed her eye's.

" Well let me help you with that." said Harper as she picked up a wash cloth and put some Irish Spring body wash gel on it. Harper lathered the soap on the wash cloth. She Stared to wash Alex's soft skin with it.

" Mmm, ok babe this is nice but we could do this in a shower" said Alex as she started to finger herself.

" Yha we could but this is more quiet then a shower" said Harper as she grinned . She knew she was getting Alex very horny.

" Babe a shower we could stand but a bath you have to sit" said Alex as she kept on rubbing herself faster and faster. Harper grabbed her hand's to stop Alex. Alex looked at Harper with a questing look.

" Or you could lie down." said Harper as she she started to lean backwards with Alex on her.

" Hmm ok I guess you can but still,I don't see whats so great about these baths." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Well I guess I have to try hard for you to see how great baths are" said Harper as she winked at Alex. Alex smirked and winked back.

" Ok, how about you and I switch spot's'" said Harper as she rolled over with Alex so Alex was on the bottom and she was on top.

" Ok now what" said Alex as she raised her left eyebrow looking at Harper. Harper licked her lip's and leaned forward and kissed Alex. Alex kissed her back and there tongues dances together in perfect harmony. Harper pulled away and gave Alex a very evil smirk. Alex was a little frighten she never saw Harper smirk like that before , it kinda turned her on a little bit.

" Now , you get to see how long I can hold my breath underwater" said Harper as she duck her head in the water.

" What!" said Alex as she was confused. Harper put her her head in between Alex's leg's and she started to lick Alex's womanhood.

" Oh god Harper " moaned Alex as she arched her back so Harper could pleasure her better. Harper kept on licking Alex for three and a half minuet's before she and to come up for fresh air. Harper came up grinning and looking like she found the lost city of Atlantis.

" So what do you think of bath's now or do I need to convince you more" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" I still think showers are better" said Alex as she grinned. Harper licked her lips again and took a deep breath. She dunked her head back in to the water and went back to what she was doing before.

" Mmm, ok I guess your right baths could be fun" said Alex to herself. Alex watched as Harper eat her out, Harper was really good at this her tongue was like a snake. Harper loved to lick Alex and Alex loved when she did it. Harper came up for air and rested her head on Alex's chest to catch her breath.

" Give me some time.... to breath I'll finish up " said Harper as she was breathing hard. Alex ran her hands threw Harper's wet hair.

" We have all the time in the world Harper, it's my time now" said Alex as she flipped them over so she was back on top and Harper was under her. The some water splashed out of the tube and landed on the floor.

" Alex, I'm the one showing you how to relax" said Harper as she frowned. Alex kissed Harper on those yummy lips'.

" I am relax now , but I want to help you relax too" said Alex as she smirked.

" I will be relax as long as you let me catch my breath" said Harper as she held on to Alex. Alex pouted and nodded her head she'll let Harper have her way.

Knock , knock

" Harper are you in there I really have to use the bathroom and Justin won't let me use the upstairs one" said Max from outside the bathroom door.

" Max I taking a bath too why don't you just I don't know flash in the bathroom and tell Justin to fuck off" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex loved Harper for saying that.

" I can't I just flash in there Alex won't mind if I see you naked." said Max as he was crossing his legs.

" MAX GO BOTHER JUSTIN NOW" yelled Alex as she glared at the door. Max shivered and flashed to the upstairs to the bathroom. It was better to deal with a angry Justin then a angry Alex.

" Hehe, you know Justin will be mad" said Harper as she grinned at Alex.

" I don't care and what the hell I would care if he saw you naked I'm the only one who can see your hot fucking body when your naked" said Alex as she glared at the door.

" And the squad , my doctor, the guy's I slept with and Paige the other girl I dated but yha only you" said Harper as she looked up at the ceiling. Alex glared at Harper and grabbed Harpers face and looked in to her eye's.

" What did I say Harper about talking about Page and those guys" said Alex as she looked into Harpers eye's with a very angry face.

" Never talk about them and never think about them, I can only think about Alex and Alex only" said Harper in a very happy voice as she smiled.

" Yes, I hate that Paige girl, I can't believe she was your first girl that you slept with" said Alex as she was still angry about the blond cheerleader from Canada that Harper had sex with.

" Alex I might of slept with a couple of guy's and one girl but your the one I love . It was just sex with them , with us we make love and we will always make love it's not just sex do you get it" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex smiled and nodded she hugged Harper and kissed her on the lip's. Harper was great with words she always knew what to say to make Alex feel better.

" I still hate that she got to you first before I did" said Alex as she pouted. Alex remembered the day she caught Harper and Paige making out at the Degrassi when Tribeca went there for a school trip.

" Yha, I got lost and ran into her and she was so smoking hot I just had to make out with her" said Harper as she smiled at the memories. Alex nudged Harper and to get her off that track of mind.

" And that Ron Stoppable guy from Colorado" said Alex as she frowned.

" Mmm, yha Ron was nice too I go after a lot of blonds don't I" said Harper as she grinned. She knew Alex was a jealous type and her talking about the people she hooked up with would only make her mad.

" Yha nice, sure if you buy the whole goofy mascot thing" said Alex as she rolled her eye's.

" Alex when you touch me I'm on fire when they touched me it was just a touch I didn't feel anything but lust" said Harper as she ran her hands on Alex's back moving slowly down to her ass.

" Mmm, I feel fire when you touch me too you are my fire. I just wish I wasn't so blind to see the great awesome girlfriend that you could of been. I didn't have to date all those guy to see that I was loved by you and that I feel safe with you , you make me be me, I could just be Alex when I'm around you with no worry about spilling I'm a wizard because you know I am" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" And you like me for me I'm not afraid to be with you and I could tell you everything and know that you won't make fun of me for my crazy clothes ideas" said Harper as she kissed Alex on the forehead.

" I love you Harper Finkle" said Alex as she smiled and kissed Harper on the lips.

" And I love you Alex Russo" said Harper as she smiled at Alex.

" Let's finish this bath the water's getting cold" said Harper as she flipped them over again and she started to suck on Alex's right breast . She trailed her left hand down Alex's stomach and found her girlfriend's pussy , she started to finger her slowly with one finger then two.

" HARPER HOW COULD YOU" said Justin as he flashed into the bathroom. Justin stop talking when he saw what he saw . Harper was on top of Alex , both of them where naked and they where doing something he didn't want to see his sister ever do. Justin Flashed out and left the two girl's looking scared and shocked.

" I told you he would be angry" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex nodded she was so shocked how could Justin her older brother see her and Harper naked.

" You want to stop and do this some other time" asked Harper as she pulled her fingers out of Alex and put them in her mouth to clean them.

" No , I want to finish this I'll just talk to Justin later and I'll think of some way for him not to spill to mom and dad." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" But the water's cold" said Harper as she frowned.

" Hmm, yha it is let's see .Harper is hotter but make this water warmer " said Alex as she cast a spell. The water got warmer and Harper smiled at Alex.

" Hehe you used my name thats really hot" said Harper as she kissed Alex on the lips.

"Yha well I was thinking make this water hotter then Harper but then we both be boiling" said Alex as she kissed Harper on the neck.

" You know I think I forgot why were taking a bath in the first place." said Harper as she looked at Alex with a smirk on her face.

" You think bath's are better then showers" said Alex as she smiled.

" Oh yha and I wanted to show you that there better then showers right well I guess I better get back to work huh" said Harper as she wiggled her eyebrow's.

" Yha you better" said Alex as she smiled she loved everything that Harper did even if it made her look silly.

" Well Miss Bossy why don't you tell me what you want" asked Harper as she smirked at Alex.

" I want my hot girlfriend on top of me kissing me and feeling me up so I could feel her up to. You know my girlfriend has a nice ass that I love to grab and one day I think I will bite it" said Alex as she licked her lip's and looked over Harper's body.

" Hmm, ok sound's good to me , but you know my girlfriend has this perfect neck that I love sucking and nibbling on it's really to perfect for me not to do that" said Harper as she grinned. She did What Alex told her to and started to kiss Alex. Alex did what she was going to do she grabbed Harper's ass with both hand's.

" So one more time what do you think of bath's now" asked Harper as she looked into Alex's eye's. Alex smiled and looked at Harper.

" If your in the tub with me I love them but if your not I'll still hate them" said Alex as she kissed her girlfriend. Alex and Harper stayed in the bath and made out touching each other and smiling. Harper smiled she won the little fight and she knew Alex would take bath's once in a while if she took them.

_ WOWP__ WOWP__ WOWP__ WOWP__ WOWP__ WOWP__ WOWP__ WOWP__ WOWP_

Ok peoples of the HALEX world what is up. Show some love and tell me what you think.


End file.
